


Where is Everybody?

by simulacraryn



Series: Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Addiction, Alcoholism, Angst, Background Relationships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunk Tank, Gen, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Strained Relationships, vices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relena lost count how many times she'd had to bail Duo out over the last few weeks, months...was it days anymore? But she was truly getting ready to walk away from him at this point, just like Trowa had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is Everybody?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crown_of_Winterthorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/gifts).



> This one follows this set of prompts: http://simulacraryn.tumblr.com/post/142971009268/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill - with Crown of Winterthorne asking for "Don't trust me" with 2xR in it. I kinda went a whole surprise direction, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, I don't own crap regarding GW!
> 
> Title and Inspiration goes to Nine Inch Nails' "Where is Everybody?"

“Relena...”

The slurred sound of Duo's voice as Relena stood, from the other side of the drunk tank cell, looking every bit of the angered angel he expected once the police called regarding his latest hi-jinx. Okay, so maybe going ahead, getting sloshed after the toughest break up in the history of Duo's sordid affairs had been the worst idea he could come up with. Especially when he ended locked up for getting into a serious bar fight with a local hustler at the bar he often frequented.

“Duo,” - There's that disappointment in her tone, something Duo had grown to hate over the months that he'd been engaging in this sort of behavior. But what else could he do? Trowa had left him, no body truly answered his calls and his last resort came down to just fighting in order to feel something other than the numbing sensation that came with his depressed state. Yet, Duo had to acknowledge that Relena _always_ stood by him. In spite of her insane schedule, Relena made time. Moved mountains for _him_ and this is how he repaid her kindness. Damn him and his foolishness, right?

“Why is this happening again in the same week?”

Her question is valid and one Duo couldn't help but avoid. 

Everything was so fucked that he couldn't be bothered to explain himself. Trowa was his reason to live in a world after the war and now there is nothing. “You wouldn't understand, Relena.”

“Try me, Duo.”

Duo sunk unto the bench of the drunk tank, slurring mildly. The cops watched until Relena waved them away, sliding unto the floor across from the cell doors.

“He left, Relena. He walked and never came back...and I never knew what I did wrong...and”

“And what, Duo?”

“Relena, I'm just beyond redemption.”

“Duo, stop believing you're not worthy of love.”

The words stung to hear. Duo raked his fingers through his hair, raking out bits of leaves and dirt from the sienna colored strands. - “Everyone I love leaves. Solo. Father Maxwell. Sister Helen. Tro'. Fuckin' Hilde. Everyone. It's not like I'm some fucking dick...”

“Maybe they just-”

“They didn't trust me. You shouldn't trust me either, Lennie. Nobody should. I tell 'em, I can run an' hide, but I can never tell a lie. Lies are bullshit that ya gotta spin repeatedly to make into something worth believin' and I ain't got time to spend on shit like that.”

Relena sighed, running her hands against the pleats of her blazer. There's just too much at stake, Duo needed help and Trowa needed to get his head out of his ass. The way Duo was going meant it wouldn't be long before the call came from the morgue and not from the police. 

“Duo, call me when you're sober.” - Propping herself back unto her feet, Relena began to move away – towards the nearest door when a loud cry forces her to turn her head over her shoulder. “Relena, don't! Please don't...”

“Don't go?”

“Don't trust me by myself.”

The pleas and cries of help of a man slipping through the cracks of crippling self-destruction. How she loved and loathed him for having this power to get her to understand. “Duo, I will take you home – under one condition.”

“Anything,” - Duo replies hoarsely, nearly grasping at straws that do not exist.

“Get fucking sober and work on getting Trowa back. I can't keep watching you two suffer like this.”

She loved them both, she truly did. But sometimes, like tonight, it felt as if she was the vertex of their relationship.


End file.
